1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electronic induction heating cooker.
2. Background
Induction heating cookers may perform a cooking function by applying a high-frequency current to working coils or heating coils so as to generate lines of induction and heat a cooking container using an eddy current generated by the lines of induction.